None provided. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE:: My project seeks to understand the role of pyruvate kinase as regulator of cancer metabolism. Insights into glutamine influx of proliferating cells will reveal new drug targets and generate new regimes for diagnosis and treatment of cancer patients.